1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a camera view finder which is arranged so that photographing information provided on the lens barrel or elsewhere is directed into the view finder to be displayed in the view field of the finder.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The conventional view finder is so designed that; light rays which are not parallel to the optical axis of the view finder optics are bent toward the eye piece by means of a subprism, and are displayed outside of the view field of the finder.